


10

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Có phải cậu đã giết cha mình không, Luthor Jr?" </p>
<p>"Anh có thấy buồn cười không, Br---Batman?" </p>
<p>Lex đột ngột xô vào song sắt. Cánh tay cậu ta vươn ra ngoài như thể cậu ta đang cố chạm vào Bruce, thế rồi cậu ta thu tay lại. Lex lắc đầu, rồi lại cười. </p>
<p>"Tôi yêu anh mười năm không bằng anh gặp hắn mười giây."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

**Author's Note:**

> Vô nghĩa vcc =))

Bruce chú ý tới cậu trai ấy ngay lập tức khi hắn bước vào buổi tiệc. Dáng người mảnh mảnh thu mình nép lại một chỗ để tránh sự nhìn ngó của những người xung quanh, cậu ta chăm chú vào khối rubik đang cầm trên tay, rèm tóc nâu buông xõa che mất nửa khuôn mặt. Như thể bữa tiệc linh đình đang diễn ra xung quanh cậu ta không có gì đáng để chú ý vậy ; cái này Bruce thừa nhận, trăm bữa như một, chán chết mà. 

"Wayne! Bruce Wayne! Chà chà, quý hóa quá!" 

Ngài Luthor từ đâu bước tới vỗ vỗ vào vai hắn. Bruce gật đầu chào rồi bắt tay người đàn ông trước mặt. Nếu không phải do Alfred một mực bắt hắn đi giao du để thắt chặt mối quan hệ, cũng còn khuya hắn mới tới tiệc của Lex Luthor. 

Ngài Luthor chìa cho hắn một ly rượu, Bruce nhận lấy, rồi chấp nhận để bản thân bị lôi đi vòng vòng xung quanh, mãi rồi họ dừng lại trước mặt cậu trai kia. 

"Tôi muốn cậu gặp con trai tôi. Đây là Lex Luthor Jr." 

Cậu ta nhìn lên, đôi mắt xanh chợt ánh lên vẻ thích thú rõ rệt. 

"Chào em, tôi là Bruce Wayne." 

Bruce cúi xuống và chìa tay ra. 

= = = = = 

Lex Con luôn mang một vẻ lạc lõng cố định, Bruce để ý thế. Kể từ khi lần đầu gặp cậu ta, cũng là bữa tiệc đầu tiên Luthor Jr tham dự, mấy đận tiệc sau Bruce toàn thấy cậu nhóc con cứ tránh vào một góc. Thoạt đầu, Bruce tưởng cậu ta tránh né các vị khách dự tiệc, nhưng đôi ba lần hắn bắt gặp Lex đối đáp khá dỉ dỏm với vài ba quý cô tò mò với vẻ ngoài xinh trai của cậu ta, hắn phát hiện rằng Lex đang tránh cha cậu ta. Bóng dáng ngài Luthor xuất hiện nơi đâu là Lex Con sẽ cố tránh né điểm đó càng xa càng tốt, thậm chí nếu chớp được cơ hội, cậu ta sẽ lập tức chạy ngay ra khỏi phòng tiệc. 

Giống nhau thôi nhóc, giống nhau thôi, Bruce nghĩ thầm, hắn cũng sẽ tránh xa Lex Cha càng xa càng tốt nếu có cơ hội, đấy là hắn còn láng máng chớp đâu được vài ba tin đồn quý ngài Luthor lịch lãm là một người cha tồi. Tồi tệ của tồi tệ trên nấc thang đo xếp hạng những người cha tồi của thế kỉ. 

Thế là hắn theo chân Lex vào vườn, tiệc tùng cũng ngột ngạt quá mà. Và Bruce tìm thấy Luthor bé ngồi vắt vẻo trên một cành cây táo, đôi chân mảnh đung đưa trong không khí khi cậu ta cố nhìn xuyên qua tán cây dày đặc. 

"Anh biết đấy, tôi luôn ghét việc cứ phải thấy ông ta quàng vai bá cổ mấy ả chân dài trong kia." 

Dĩ nhiên, cậu ta biết là hắn đang đứng đó nhìn mình. Bruce bật cười, đoạn leo lên ngồi ở cành cây đối diện. Mong là nó chịu được sức nặng của hắn, Lex hẳn cũng nghĩ vậy khi cậu ta ném cho hắn một cái nhướn mày ngờ vực. 

"Ai cũng ghét chuyện đó cả." 

"Nhưng không phải anh cũng nổi danh là tay chơi đấy ư?" 

Bruce nhếch mép cười, nhìn sang Lex. Những nét non trẻ trên gương mặt cậu ta rắn lại khá nghiêm túc, cậu ta đang không đùa. 

"Sẽ có lúc em hiểu tại sao lại thế thôi." 

"Hoặc là không." 

"Em có vẻ chắc chắn?"

"Anh đang thăm dò để đi tâu với ông già tôi đấy à?" 

Lex quay đi, và Bruce bật cười. Không hiểu sao sự giận dỗi này lại gợi hắn nhớ đến Dick cái hồi cậu bé mới về nhà Wayne. Trẻ con luôn có sự tương đồng, nhỉ? 

"Yên tâm đi, tôi ghét lão ấy có khi chẳng kém gì em ghét lão ấy đâu." 

Nét mặt Lex dịu đi một chút, thoảng bóng dáng một nụ cười. 

= = = = = 

Nhoáng một cái, lần sau gặp lại, Lex đã kịp dậy thì. Cậu ta không cao hơn xưa là mấy, cũng như vẫn giữ nguyên dáng người mảnh khảnh đó, nhưng ánh mắt và cung cách của Lex đã đổi khác. 

"Bruce Wayne!" 

Giọng cậu ta lanh lảnh vang lên xuyên vọng qua đám đông, và cậu ta gần như ném mình về phía Bruce khi hắn xuất hiện ở bậc cửa. Lex có hơi phấn khích quá khi cậu ta bắt tay hắn, và lần này cậu ta là người vươn lên bá cổ hắn đi vòng vòng xung quanh. Bruce thiếu chút nữa là cười phá lên khi hắn thấy cậu trai đá lông nheo với mấy cô gái trong bữa tiệc, nhớ lại Lex Con từng phản ứng ra sao với chuyện ấy như thế nào. 

"Mấy cái dự án khoa học mới của anh - bá cháy, Wayne ạ, thật hết xảy." 

Lex nhún nhảy, và Bruce không khỏi để ý ánh sáng nhá lên trong đôi mắt xanh có nhuốm lên một tia hoang dại, nhưng hắn ngó lơ. 

"Em thích? Tôi có thể mời em qua phòng thí nghiệm của Tập đoàn Wayne tại Gotham...nếu em muốn." 

"Dĩ nhiên! Tuyệt vời!" 

Tay cậu ta vung vẩy, vô tình thụi trúng ngực Bruce và hắn hơi nhăn mày, vết thương Joker gây ra cho hắn vẫn chưa lành hẳn. 

"Vậy tôi có thể đưa trực thăng sang đó em, hoặc là em tự đi?" 

"Ta lại e rằng nó không thể đi được, con trai, lịch trình của con kín rồi." 

Lex im bặt. Bruce cũng im, họ đều biết chủ nhân giọng nói ấy là ai, và hắn để ý tay trái của Lex có hơi run lên khi ngài Luthor tiến tới cạnh cậu ta và vỗ vai con trai. Bruce gật đầu chào người đàn ông quyền lực nhất Metropolis, và đánh mắt thăm dò Lex Con. Gương mặt cậu ta rắn đanh. 

"Thật tiếc, tôi luôn mong muốn được thử một lần làm việc với cậu nhà. Không phải cậu ấy rất xuất sắc trong các lĩnh vực khoa học sao, thưa ngài Luthor?" 

"Phải, phải", Lex Cha gật gù, cẩn thận quan sát từng cử chỉ của Bruce, "thế nhưng nó lại đang cần trau dồi thêm những kĩ năng kinh doanh tồi tệ của nó." 

Lex mím môi. Tay trái cậu ta run lên, nhưng cậu ta siết chặt nắm tay lại, Bruce thấy những móng tay cắm sâu vào da thịt, và hắn có hơi chau mày tỏ ý không hài lòng. Ngài Luthor cười xã giao, rồi kéo con trai quay đi. 

"Có thể để lần sau, cám ơn ngài Wayne." 

= = = = = 

Không có "lần sau". "Lần sau" gặp lại, Bruce thấy hắn đang đứng cạnh Lex trước mặt tấm bia đá của ngài Luthor. Mọi người đã rời đi hết, Bruce cũng không hiểu tại sao hắn lại ở lại. Hắn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng từ ngữ cứ ứ đọng lại hết cả. Nói gì đây? 

Lex không bình luận gì về việc Bruce Wayne đang đứng đằng sau cậu ta, chỉ nghiêng đầu nhìn nấm mồ trước mặt. Đá hoa cương đen lạnh lẽo phản chiếu hình bóng của cậu ta, và lấp ló bóng Bruce đứng ở sau. 

"Tôi nuôi tóc để khác biệt so với lão già." 

Lex nói. Bruce im lặng. 

"Cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt rồi, cha thân yêu." 

Lex Luthor Jr quay lại, đôi môi cậu ta ấn lên môi Bruce, răng cậu ta cắn ngập môi dưới hắn, và Bruce đẩy cậu ta ra trong một thoáng kinh hoàng. Lex phá lên cười, khuôn miệng cậu ta rơm rớm máu hắn. 

"Tôi đã luôn muốn làm vậy từ lâu rồi." 

Bruce quay lưng đi, tránh thật xa ra khỏi cậu ta. 

= = = = = 

"Tại sao chúng ta lại thành ra thế này?" 

Lex ngân nga. 

Batman đang đứng trước cậu ta, nhưng khác biệt so với lần đầu hắn tìm tới cậu trong khám, Lex không sợ hắn nữa. Thay vào đó, cậu ta tóm lấy song sắt trước mặt, nhìn xoáy sâu vào hắn, mong tìm thấy khuôn mặt thật đằng sau dưới tấm mặt nạ. Cùng một màu xanh, nhưng sao lại khác quá...Batman chẩn đốn lại ý nghĩ của bản thân khi phát hiện rằng ý nghĩ của hắn lại sắp trôi tuột về phía Superman một lần nữa. Lex nhếch mép cười, cậu ta liếm môi, rồi quay người lại xoay một vòng trong phòng giam. Dấu ấn Dơi vẫn còn ở trên tường, Lex áp vào tường, ngón tay cậu ta vẽ vòng vòng xung quanh cái dấu. 

"Cậu vẫn luôn biết tôi là ai." 

"Mmmhhh tôi cần phải biết người đàn ông tôi yêu là ai chứ?" 

Nếu như Batman có rùng mình trước tông giọng ngân nga của cậu ta, thì hắn cũng không để lộ ra. Đâu phải lần đầu tiên hắn đối phó với những thằng điên? 

"Cậu không yêu tôi." 

"Anh biết được sao?" 

Lex mân mê đôi cánh dơi trên bức tường gạch. 

"Tôi yêu anh mười năm, nhưng anh không để ý. Anh gặp kẻ ngoài hành tinh kia mười giây, và anh yêu hắn ta." 

"Có phải cậu đã giết cha mình không, Luthor Jr?" 

"Anh có thấy buồn cười không, Br---Batman?" 

Lex đột ngột xô vào song sắt. Cánh tay cậu ta vươn ra ngoài như thể cậu ta đang cố chạm vào Bruce, thế rồi cậu ta thu tay lại. Lex lắc đầu, rồi lại cười. 

"Tôi yêu anh mười năm không bằng anh gặp hắn mười giây." 

"Lex..." 

"Cút đi." 

Lex lùi lại, ngồi lên chiếc giường trong góc tường, thu gối lại và cuộn vào một góc nhỏ. 

"Gặp cậu sau vậy", Bruce thở dài, rồi quay đi.


End file.
